The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for orientating a set of finite n-dimensional space curves. The present invention also relates to a method and apparatus for orientating a set of stroke curves of characters. The invention further relates to a computer program product comprising a computer readable medium including a computer program for orientating a set of finite n-dimensional space curves. The invention also relates to a computer program product comprising a computer readable medium including a computer program for orientating a set of stroke curves of characters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,035 discloses a character generation device for producing new fonts from a basic font and paste components. The device has a shape recogniser for extracting an element of a character of the basic font and recognising it""s shape. The shape recogniser determines the stroke angle of the element and the paste components are superposed at the angle matching the angle of the stroke. The device allows the easy generation of characters of a font without manually designing each character. However, this device suffers from the disadvantage that it is not possible to manipulate the stored basic font.
It is an object of the present invention to ameliorate one or more disadvantages of the prior art.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a method of orientating a set of finite n-dimensional space curves, the method comprising the steps of: (i) generating an undirected graph having edges and vertices based upon a set of finite n-dimensional space curves; (ii) determining one or more of said vertices as one or more starting points; (iii) selecting one or more traversal modulations; (iv) traversing the edges of the undirected graph, commencing at said one or more starting points and assigning a direction of each said edge so traversed dependent on one of said one or more traversal modulations so as to form a directed graph; and (v) orientating said set of finite n-dimensional space curves in accordance with said directed graph.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided apparatus for orientating a set of finite n-dimensional space curves, the apparatus comprising: generation means for generating an undirected graph having edges and vertices based upon a set of finite n-dimensional space curves; determination means for determining one or more of said vertices as one or more starting points; selection means for selecting one or more traversal modulations; traversal means for traversing the edges of the undirected graph, commencing at said one or more starting points and assigning a direction of each said edge so traversed dependent on one of said one or more traversal modulations so as to form a directed graph; and orientation means for orientating said set of finite n-dimensional space curves in accordance with said directed graph.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a computer program product comprising a computer readable medium including a computer program for orientating a set of finite n-dimensional space curves, the computer program product comprising: generation means for generating an undirected graph having edges and vertices based upon a set of finite n-dimensional space curves; determination means for determining one or more of said vertices as one or more starting points; selection means for selecting one or more traversal modulations; traversal means for traversing the edges of the undirected graph, commencing at said one or more starting points and assigning a direction of each said edge so traversed dependent on one of said one or more traversal modulations so as to form a directed graph; and orientation means for orientating said set of finite n-dimensional space curves in accordance with said directed graph.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a method of orientating a set of stroke curves, the method comprising the steps of: (i) deriving a set of 2-dimensional finite space curves from a set of stroke curves; (ii) generating an undirected graph having edges and vertices based upon said set of finite 2-dimensional space curves; (iii) determining one or more of said vertices as one or more starting points; (iv) selecting one or more traversal modulations; (v) selecting a graph traversal technique; (vi) traversing the edges of the undirected graph in accordance with said selected technique, commencing at said one or more starting points and assigning a direction of each said edge so traversed dependent on one of said one or more traversal modulations so as to form a directed graph; (vii) orientating said set of finite 2-dimensional space curves in accordance with said directed graph; and (viii) orientating a set of stroke curves in accordance with said orientated set of space curves.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a method of orientating a set of stroke curves, the method comprising the steps of: (i) deriving a set of 2-dimensional finite space curves from a set of stroke curves; (ii) generating an undirected graph having edges and vertices based upon said derived set of finite 2-dimensional space curves; (iii) determining one or more of said vertices of said undirected graph as one or more starting points; (iv) selecting one or more traversal modulations; (v) traversing the edges of the undirected graph, commencing at said one or more starting points and assigning a direction of each said edge so traversed dependent on one of said one or more traversal modulations so as to form a directed graph; wherein said traversing step (v) comprises the substeps of: (v)(a) setting all said edges as unmarked; (v)(b) traversing an unmarked edge; (v)(c) assigning a said direction of the currently traversed edge based on a phase of the initial vertex of the currently traversed edge and one of said one or more traversal modulations; (v)(d) assigning a phase to the terminating vertex of the currently traversed edge based on a phase of the initial vertex of the currently traversed edge and one of said one or more traversal modulations; (v)(e) marking said currently traversed edge; and (v)(f) repetitively performing substeps (v)(b) to (v)(e), commencing with said one or more starting points, until all edges have been marked;(vi) orientating said set of finite 2-dimensional space curves in accordance with said directed graph; and (vii) orientating a set of stroke curves in accordance with said orientated set of space curves.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided apparatus for orientating a set of stroke curves, the apparatus comprising: means for deriving a set of 2-dimensional finite space curves from a set of stroke curves; means for generating an undirected graph having edges and vertices based upon said set of finite 2-dimensional space curves; means for determining one or more of said vertices as one or more starting points; means for selecting one or more traversal modulations; means for selecting a graph traversal technique; means for traversing the edges of the undirected graph in accordance with said selected technique, commencing at said one or more starting points and assigning a direction of each said edge so traversed dependent on one of said one or more traversal modulations so as to form a directed graph; means for orientating said set of finite 2-dimensional space curves in accordance with said directed graph; and means for orientating a set of stroke curves in accordance with said orientated set of space curves.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided apparatus for orientating a set of stroke curves, the apparatus comprising: means for deriving a set of 2-dimensional finite space curves from a set of stroke curves; means for generating an undirected graph having edges and vertices based upon said derived set of finite 2-dimensional space curves; means for determining one or more of said vertices of said undirected graph as one or more starting points; means for selecting one or more traversal modulations; traversal means for traversing the edges of the undirected graph, commencing at said one or more starting points and assigning a direction of each said edge so traversed dependent on one of said one or more traversal modulations so as to form a directed graph; wherein said traversing means comprises: setting means for setting all said edges as unmarked; traversing means for traversing an unmarked edge; first assignation means for assigning a said direction of the currently traversed edge based on a phase of the initial vertex of the currently traversed edge and one of said one or more traversal modulations; second assignation means for assigning a phase to the terminating vertex of the currently traversed edge based on a phase of the initial vertex of the currently traversed edge and one of said one or more traversal modulations; marking means for marking said currently traversed edge; and repetition means for repetiting the operations of the traversing means, first and second assignation means, and marking means, commencing with said one or more starting points, until all edges have been marked; means for orientating said set of finite 2-dimensional space curves in accordance with said directed graph; and means for orientating a set of stroke curves in accordance with said orientated set of space curves.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a computer program product comprising a computer readable medium including a computer program for orientating a set of stroke curves, the computer program product comprising: means for deriving a set of 2-dimensional finite space curves from a set of stroke curves; means for generating an undirected graph having edges and vertices based upon said set of finite 2-dimensional space curves; means for determining one or more of said vertices as one or more starting points; means for selecting one or more traversal modulations; means for selecting a graph traversal technique; means for traversing the edges of the undirected graph in accordance with said selected technique, commencing at said one or more starting points and assigning a direction of each said edge so traversed dependent on one of said one or more traversal modulations so as to form a directed graph; means for orientating said set of finite 2-dimensional space curves in accordance with said directed graph; and means for orientating a set of stroke curves in accordance with said orientated set of space curves.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a computer program product comprising a computer readable medium including a computer program for orientating a set of stroke curves, the computer program product comprising: means for deriving a set of 2-dimensional finite space curves from a set of stroke curves; means for generating an undirected graph having edges and vertices based upon said derived set of finite 2-dimensional space curves; means for determining one or more of said vertices of said undirected graph as one or more starting points; means for selecting one or more traversal modulations; traversal means for traversing the edges of the undirected graph, commencing at said one or more starting points and assigning a direction of each said edge so traversed dependent on one of said one or more traversal modulations so as to form a directed graph; wherein said traversing means comprises: setting means for setting all said edges as unmarked; traversing means for traversing an unmarked edge; first assignation means for assigning a said direction of the currently traversed edge based on a phase of the initial vertex of the currently traversed edge and one of said one or more traversal modulations; second assignation means for assigning a phase to the terminating vertex of the currently traversed edge based on a phase of the initial vertex of the currently traversed edge and one of said one or more traversal modulations; marking means for marking said currently traversed edge; and repetition means for repetiting the operations of the traversing means, first and second assignation means, and marking means, commencing with said one or more starting points, until all edges have been marked; means for orientating said set of finite 2-dimensional space curves in accordance with said directed graph; and means for orientating a set of stroke curves in accordance with said orientated set of space curves.